


Black Mesa Research Facility (LLC) (TM)

by roboticdragons



Category: Half-Life
Genre: 'another scp-inspired fic? really?' yes :), Gen, Human Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticdragons/pseuds/roboticdragons
Summary: Access to subject files granted to: NEW USER [KaneAndLynch2]
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. ONE-MAN-ARMY

**Author's Note:**

> This AU belongs to MaggotKid, a.k.a passportguardian on tumblr! They wrote Chapters 1, 4 and 6, and I (roboticdragons) wrote 2, 3 and 5!
> 
> This fic is just the subject files, you can find the main content for the AU at black-mesa-research-facility on tumblr, the ask blog me and passportguardian are running!

**SUBJECT NAME** : One-Man-Army [AKA: Forzen]

**DATE OF BIRTH** : 4/4/199?

**PLACE OF BIRTH** : Toronto, Ontario

* * *

**PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION** : Subject One-Man-Army has the appearance of a young man, in about his late 20s or early 30s. One-Man-Army is of average build, with short brunette hair and eyes that contain several irises of varying colors. The subject is dressed in a full military uniform, topped with a red beret that the subject seems rather fond of. The subject has a constant expression of apathy/always seems to be in a dissociative state. [ _NOTE- When speaking to One-Man-Army, try to make eye contact and speak slowly and clearly. You may have to repeat yourself for the subject to process what you’re telling him_ ]

* * *

**PROPERTIES** : Aside from his eyes, One-Man-Army doesn’t seem to have any supernatural abilities. The subject claims to be ‘many in one’/‘several tied together’ but these claims cannot be proven and may just be a result of head trauma/injury from his capture [ _SEE- Military-Base-05_ ]. The subject (on the rare occasions that he speaks coherently) will only use plural pronouns, in relation to his claims of being ‘many’.  
[ _NOTE - There are a few words/phrases/topics that will get the attention/garner a reaction out of One-Man-Army. ‘Beyblades’, video games and YouTube will catch the subjects attention and if you’re lucky, start a conversation._ ]

* * *

**PRECAUTIONS** : No precautions are necessary when handling Subject One-Man-Army. This subject is not a threat to those who interact with it and is more than passive.

* * *

**NOTABLE INTERACTIONS** :  
> _3 / 1_ \- Subject was found in the ruins of a military base destroyed due to unknown circumstances. Subject was brought to Black Mesa and had routine check-ups performed. Everything seemed in order except for the issue with One-Man-Army’s eyes and his rather panicked behavior near the beginning.  
> _2 / 2_ \- Subject disclosed real name to an employee. “Forzen”. The subject has no memory of his middle or last name.  
> _2 / 8 + 7 / 1 + 9 / 15_ \- These dates all cover separate incidents, yet said incidents are grouped together due to similarity. These nights, One-Man-Army was found screaming in the dead of the night and speaking to seemingly nobody (more than the subject has ever spoken before). Each of these dates were when a casualty was experienced in the workplace _[SEE - Incidents_Folder_ ], though this is most likely a coincidence.


	2. PERFECT BEIN

**SUBJECT NAME** : Perfect Being  
[ _NOTE- Subject does not respond to assigned name. Perfect Being appears to have chosen the name “Bubby”. Attempts to wean Perfect Being off of this name have failed. We encourage all employees interacting with Perfect Being to use the assigned name._ ]  
 **DATE OF BIRTH** : 05/25/2015  
 **PLACE OF BIRTH** : Black Mesa Research Facility

* * *

**PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION** : Subject Perfect Being resembles an eldery human male [ _NOTE - Biologically, Perfect Being does not have a specific sex, or even the chromosomes to imply a specific sex. Subject appears to prefer male pronouns_ ], physically approx. 60 - 70 years old. Subject has above average height and below average weight [ _NOTE - We haven’t looked enough into it yet, but it’s speculated Perfect Being’s subpar build is a result of the rapid aging process causing his body to require higher amounts of energy, which was not sufficiently supplied by the subject’s liquid diet at the time_ ]. Physical abnormalities include: multiple rows of sharpened incisors, premolars and molars replacing the usual human dental structure; thin permissible skin through which Perfect Being is able to diffuse oxygen, allowing him to breathe whilst submerged in his nutrient fluid; and totipalmate hands and feet. Perfect Being must be submerged in Black Mesa Patented Nutrient Fluid™ for at least 8 hours per day, for optimum performance.

* * *

**PROPERTIES** : Due to his abnormal biological features, Perfect Being is capable of surviving in water for extremely long periods of time. He demonstrates an impressive swimming speed [ _NOTE - As of 12/04/17, highest speed recorded sits at 6.5 mph_ ] as well, most likely thanks to the webbed appendages. Perfect Being also displays limited pyrokinesis, able to create large amounts of fire ranging from 1000 - 1650°F. Under sufficient pressure, he is also capable of creating a small focused beam of approx. 2500°F. Perfect Being does not appear to be affected by fire spawned by his own pyrokinesis. This immunity does not extend to normal fire.

* * *

**PRECAUTIONS** : Wear fire-retardant clothing when interacting with Perfect Being at all times [ _SEE - BURN_RECORDS_SUBEJCT_PB_ _in case you’re thinking that’s an arbitrary precaution_ ]. When entering the containment area, please ensure at least one door is closed at all times, to prevent further ‘escape’ attempts. If escorting Perfect Being to an out-of-containment area for whatever reason, it’s advisable to carry a standard Black Mesa issue pistol, and make him very aware that you are armed. This should prevent attacks.

* * *

**NOTABLE INTERACTIONS** :  
> _05/25/15_ \- Subject disconnected from his Black Mesa Umbilical Cord, marking him as an officially separate entity.  
> _11/16/15_ \- Subject exposed to his Black Mesa Living Quarters / Containment Cell. Upon leaving this containment area, the subject displayed previously unknown pyrokinesis, wounding two security guards before being escorted back to his tube.  
> _04/04/16_ \- Subject’s permitted daily OOTT (Out-Of-Tube-Time) extended from 3 hours to 6 hours.  
> _04/05/16_ \- Subject’s permitted daily OOTT reduced to 3 hours, followed an unprovoked attack on handlers.  
> _10/17/16_ \- Subject’s Survival Tube moved from Project Shadow area of facility to long-term containment cell, subject now permitted to roam around said cell for 5 hours per day, provided a low number of employee casualties.  
> _03/01/17_ \- Subject displays uncharacteristic fondness for Dr H. Coomer. In an effort to decrease the subject’s monthly burn victim rate, Dr Coomer is permitted to visit the subject’s containment cell up to 4 times per week.  
> _04/10/17_ \- Subject’s good behaviour has resulted in his OOTT time being increased to 16, provided he maims no more than 2 employees per month. Dr Coomer’s visiting rights have also been increased.


	3. Harold Pontiff Coomer

THE FOLLOWING FILE IS A LEVEL 4 DOCUMENT. PLEASE REFRAIN FROM READING ON WITHOUT PROPER CLEARANCE.

* * *

**SUBJECT NAME** : Harold Pontiff Coomer  
 **DATE OF BIRTH** : 03/09/1956  
 **PLACE OF BIRTH** : Aspen, Colorado

* * *

**PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION** : Dr Coomer resembles an eldery male, currently 64 years old. While he physically looks (mostly) human, DNA analysis shows that approximately 42% of his DNA remains ‘human’. The remaining 58% could not be identified. [NOTE - These results differ from the standard Black Mesa DNA Test Dr Coomer received upon employment, where approx. 96% of his DNA was human]. As of 06/03/2019, every one of Dr Coomer’s limbs, excluding his left leg, are Standard Black Mesa Prosthetics. His left leg, and various other areas of his body, shows mild - moderate cellular decay, as well as emitting small amounts of Podivný Particles.

* * *

**PROPERTIES** : Dr Coomer does not exhibit any particular ‘supernatural abilities’, although his Standard Black Mesa Prosthetics allow his to perform certain actions out of the range of everyday humans (including but not limited to: increased strength, increased jump height, malleable arm length, increased colon speed). However, due to extreme exposure to [ **LEVEL 5 ACCESS** ], Dr Coomer frequently experiences ‘episodes’ where, for approx. 10 minutes to 4 hours, Dr Coomer will experience extreme dissociation, coupled with an increased awareness of, quote, “ **The world in your dreams.** “. It is not clear who ‘your’ refers to in that phrase. These episodes will occur on average every 2 months, with the highest amount being 4 in one month.

* * *

**PRECAUTIONS** : While not experiencing an episode, little to no precautions are needed when interacting with Dr Coomer, though in general employees are advised to steer conversation away from existentialist topics. It is also essential, for those reading this file, to avoid mentioning this document to Dr Coomer, as he does not have the proper clearance to access this document. Whilst experiencing an episode, employees are asked to contact a Black Mesa Medical Professional as soon as possible, and to avoid physically coming in contact with Dr Coomer.

* * *

**NOTABLE INTERACTIONS** :  
> _07/08/16_ \- Subject accidentally exposed to [LEVEL 5 ACCESS]. Currently showing no physical changes. Mental analysis is difficult, as the subject is currently comatose.  
> _07/15/16_ \- Subject has awoken from the coma, displays no obvious physical symptoms of exposure. Subject has been placed under intensive surveillance.  
> _10/12/16_ \- Subject’s left arm has begun showing signs of mild cellular decay. Subject has also begun displaying anxious and dissociative tendencies.  
> _02/02/17_ \- Subject’s left arm has developed advanced necrosis, requiring amputation and subsequent replacement with Standard Black Mesa Prosthetics.  
> _04/27/17_ \- Subject experienced a severe dissociative episode. During this episode, he referenced various areas of [LEVEL 5 ACCESS], which he should not have any knowledge of.  
> _01/25/18_ \- Subject’s right arm, right leg, and various internal organs, have by this point experienced the same decay as his left arm, and have been given the same treatment.  
> _04/13/18_ \- Project Floppy Disk initiated.


	4. SECURITY_BREACH

**SUBJECT NAME** : Security_Breach 

[ _NOTE - Subject does not respond to the listed name. When speaking to Security_Breach, refer to them as ‘Benrey’, only if you wish for a response._ ]

**DATE OF BIRTH** : N/A

**PLACE OF BIRTH** : N/A

* * *

**PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION** : Subject Security_Breach resembles a human male with sickly pale skin and below average weight (though this does not seem to impact their physical performance). Security_Breach has bright yellow eyes containing tapetum lucidum and hands with sharpened black fingertips. The subject has sharper than average canines and a jaw that has proven to unhinge like that of a snake. 

The subject seems to be mimicking the apparel of Black Mesa’s own security guards. Although the subject’s physical abnormalities could go unnoticed from behind, please note that Security_Breach’s ‘uniform’ appears to be darker colored than Black Mesa’s guards, so if the subject somehow escapes containment again and you spot these differences, be ready to use your Standard Black Mesa Issued Pistol and get it back into its cell. 

* * *

**PROPERTIES** : Subject Security_Breach has been shown to have limited shapeshifting abilities, using these abilities to pose as a security officer and increase its size on one occasion. Security_Breach also seems to have teleportation abilities to some degree, only using this ability to startle employees checking up on them and only teleporting within the confines of its own cell. 

Lastly (and most importantly), Security_Breach has an ability it describes as the “Black Mesa Sweet Voice” [Note: this trait is in fact, Not patented by Black Mesa. Do not let it convince you it is in any way connected to Black Mesa Staff]. This lets the subject dispense a series of glowing orbs from their mouth, with a different effect depending on the orbs color. Black Mesa hasn’t deciphered all of the orbs’ meanings, but the orbs have been shown to be able to Heal Wounds, Calm Others Down, and sometimes even Temporarily Paralyze. Be cautious..

* * *

**PRECAUTIONS** : When interacting with Security_Breach, be incredibly cautious of the “Black Mesa Sweet Voice”, since it was used to paralyze and incapacitate their handlers in their first escape attempt. Also try not to be too rough handling Security_Breach, since they have been shown to lash out on occasion when provoked.

* * *

**NOTABLE INTERACTIONS** :

> _6/8_ \- Security_Breach is first contained, only resembling a mass of black sludge, flashing lights and disembodied eyes.

> _7/8_ \- Security_Breach’s attempt at escape. The subject used its “sweet voice” to weaken and paralyze its handlers and shifted into its current form, resembling a Black Mesa Security Guard in an attempt to ‘blend in’. Security_Breach has been put back into containment and has not changed back into its previous form since.

> _1/14_ \- The Subject was caught speaking with Subject Phototaxis, who used his ‘free roam’ time to speak with Security_Breach. Their conversations were recorded, yet nothing important or noteworthy was spoken about. The two seemed to only talk about Video Games and Soft Drinks. Phototaxis placed a single smiley face sticker on Security_Breach’s helmet. Do not remove this sticker, as it’s shown to agitate Security_Breach. 

> _1/29_ \- Security_Breach managed to hold a semi comprehensible conversation with One_Man_Army, yet again only talking about Video Games.

[ _NOTE_ _\- “Video Games” possibly a code for something greater? Seeing as it’s a frequent conversation topic?? -Calhoun_ ]

[ _NOTE - Please ignore this note by Calhoun. We believe the subject_ _may just be a fan of video games, since it’s the little bit of human culture they’ve been exposed to. -Josh_ ]

[ _NOTE - Please ignore that note instead of mine. Keep in mind the possibility of eldritch beings speaking to each other in code to avoid suspicions from the facility. It’s possible. -Calhoun_ ]

[ _NOTE - Calhoun is ignoring my messages to remove his notes from the document. Just know he’s wrong and jumping to conclusions. -Josh_ ]

[ _NOTE - He’s a fucking alien, what conclusions am I jumping to when I assume he’s up to something? -Calhoun_ ]

[ _NOTE - >:( -Josh_]

**Please Ignore This Entire Exchange - Dr. Breen.**


	5. PHOTOTAXIS

**SUBJECT NAME** : Phototaxis  
[ _NO_ _TE - Whilst the subject usually responds to their assigned name, they refuse to refer to themselves by it, instead choosing to use the name ‘Tommy’. Employees interacting with subject are encouraged to use the correct name._ ]  
 **DATE OF BIRTH** : N/A  
 **PLACE OF BIRTH** : N/A

* * *

**PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION** : Phototaxis resembles a human male, approximately 30 - 40 years old, and currently 6’5” tall [ _NOTE - though usually unnoticeable, Phototaxis’ height has, occasionally changed, with the lowest recorded height being 6’, and highest being 6’9”. Height changes do not correlate with Phototaxis’ mood or behaviour._ ]. Besides the above average height, in average lighting Phototaxis’ does not display any apparent abnormal features. However, in areas of < 5 lux, Phototaxis’ eyes emit a small amount of light, equivalent to ~ 12 lumens. [ _NOTE - We aren’t sure if it’s a biological thing, so it isn’t officially in the ‘physical description’ section, but the subject is never seen without a small propellor hat on his head. This hat cannot be removed by any means, implying that it may be part of Phototaxis._ ]

* * *

**PROPERTIES** : Phototaxis’ primary supernatural property is his ability to phase through solid objects, making containing him effectively impossible. Phototaxis is able to move through any possible material, but either cannot or does not want to phase through the floor into solid ground. [ _NOTE - So how in hell is this thing even a subject, if it’s just roaming round this place free as a bird? -Calhoun_ ] [ _NOTE - Scratch the previous note, just met the guy and. OK I get it now. -Calhoun_ ] Despite being functionally able to attack Black Mesa employees at any time, Phototaxis has not yet made any aggressive act towards any member of the facility. However, Phototaxis’ free roam has negatively impacted company spending, due to his habit of acquiring soft drinks from vending machines without paying for them. Approximately once a week, a large glowing silhouette manifests within 20 feet of Phototaxis [ _SEE - Seraphim_Phenomenon_Record_ ]. Phototaxis reacts positively to this manifestation, often attempting to hug it, and calling out the name ‘ **Sunkist** ’. When asked about the creature’s relation to the popular soda brand ‘ _Sunkist™_ ’, Phototaxis seemed confused.

* * *

**PRECAUTIONS** : While Phototaxis has not yet tried to harm any Black Mesa employee, those interacting with him are encouraged to try and persuade him to head back to his containment cell, and more importantly, away from any vending machines. We do not yet know whether standard Black Mesa issue pistols are effective in harming Phototaxis, but we advise armed personnel to be ready to fire at all times when around Phototaxis. Just in case.

* * *

**NOTABLE INTERACTIONS** :  
> _11/08/2018_ \- Subject manifested in a standard Black Mesa employee break room, and proceeded to steal and consume 3 cans of Sunkist™ brand soda before disappearing.  
> _12/08/2018_ \- Subject manifested again, this time inside SECURITY_BREACH’s containment cell [ _SEE - SECURITY_BREACH SUBJECT FILE_ ].  
> _04/09/2018_ \- First instance of ‘ **Sunkist** ’ manifested in the employee break room.


	6. ALL-KNOWING

**SUBJECT NAME** : The-All-Knowing

**DATE OF BIRTH** : N/A

**PLACE OF BIRTH** : N/A

* * *

**PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION** : N/A. The subject has a physical form but any intern or staff member who viewed The-All-Knowing was either unable to describe it or suffering from intense migraines/memory fog/etc. 

* * *

**PROPERTIES** : N/A. Little to no activity comes from the subjects containment center. Black Mesa cannot get a feel for what the subject can do if the subject refuses to interact with any staff assigned to it.

* * *

**PRECAUTIONS** : We simply ask you not to engage unless directly asked to.

* * *

**NOTABLE INTERACTIONS** : N/A aside from its initial capture 

[ _NOTE - Why do we even have this file?? There’s nothing even on it! Yes king, give us_ _nothing!_ _-Calhoun_ ]

[ _NOTE - Calhoun has since been banned from editing subject documents. -Dr.Breen_ ]


End file.
